


An Old Tradition

by meradorm



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meradorm/pseuds/meradorm
Summary: After Grunt was initiated, Wrex started thinking of an old tradition, long lapsed.Written on request.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Urdnot Wrex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	An Old Tradition

They didn't have the time for it, but Wrex had sent a message in a gruff, cryptic way that he had had "one more thing to do" after his past initiation (long past, which was curious), that he heard "Grunt hadn't done it with Shepard and he wanted the honors" - which sounded like some sort of challenge. "Fought him for it, actually. Wiped the floor with the kid. Don't worry - just for you I barely hurt him."

"Heard you were nearby," he finished.

Well, she couldn't exactly refuse.

So she turned the Normandy Wrexward as soon as they managed to catch a spare breath, and Wrex greeted her with a weapon-laden hug. Shepard liked it, the feeling of controlling the embrace of this enormous thing, all clanking with metal and some kind of dry, sun-worn lizard smell. She decided when they broke it off, giving him a hard pat on his humped back and pulling away.

Wrex stretched his lips over his jagged teeth in something approximating a smile. "Tonight we drink to Shepard!"

And they did. Wrex clapped her on the shoulder and Shepard elbowed him in the ribs and they both pretended Shepard was bigger than she was, a soldierlike deference.

She felt a familiar little spark of electricity, and said to herself - well, the drink's getting to her.

She gestured to the bartender (or the krogran warrior that was loosely serving that role anyway - serving the role, that's almost an erotic phrase, isn't it - no, she wasn't going to think about that). 

She could run a train on these krogans and they'd let her. The thought came suddenly and...maybe it was a little too welcome. 

"No more for Commander Shepard tonight," she said. "And no more for Wrex, either."

There was a general groan, and Wrex's was the loudest.

"We've got business to discuss," said Shepard, throwing back the last of her drink, sucking in air through her teeth, and tossing her hair.

To her surprise, the krogans (almost) quieted down, exchanging nods. ("What a damned honor..." one of them said.)

Shepard gestured to Wrex. "Should we talk alone, then?"

Wrex snapped to attention. "Aye-aye, Shepard."

They walked away to the sound of krogans chanting his name.

They were mostly sober when they got to his room, Shepard's senses pleasantly confident and alert. Battlemaster Wrex either didn't care for fancy quarters, or more likely than not, the krograns didn't offer them. He had a cramped little room that smelled like filthy metal. Shepard watched him. He looked too big for it.

She liked that too. This huge, awkward thing.

"Figured killing a thresher maw was enough...but you say there's one more thing?" Shepard smiled and folded her arms, leaning against the wall.

Wrex dropped to a seat on the bed and put his claws on his legs, leaning forward. "Heh! I bet you won't be expecting this, Commander."

"Oh? Try me."

Wrex grinned. "We have to learn from a superior before initiation. Old tradition. But there aren't a lot of us around anymore, not right now. They...expedited my ritual. Like they do with most krograns. Under the expectation that we make up the last part later. When we find a worthy leader." 

"You mean you didn't learn enough from me already?" Shepard teased. 

"One last thing. One."

Wrex got up and opened the dilapidated drawer in the corner. It rattled and stuck until he gave it a solid kick.

The drawer popped open, and inside of it was an absolutely massive dildo.

Shepard raised an eyebrow.

She knew exactly what this meant.

"If you'll do the honors, Commander." He added, as an afterthought, "Got you a harness at the Citadel. Told me it fits most humans."

"I'm not most humans. Pass it over."

It was a leather outfit. Oxblood leather. Matched her hair. She wondered if Wrex had thought of that or just liked the bloody color.

Hmm. Maybe she'd make him bleed tonight.

Shepard stripped off her clothes and stepped into the harness. ("I'd protest...but if it's a tradition..." she said lightly.) It took a moment to get the buttons and straps right - there. It was rough against her pubic bone. Perfect.

Nothing she hadn't done before. A lot of soldiers liked it, and so did she.

She loosened the harness enough to pop the strap in, and tightened it the way she found she liked it. It was a krogan cock for sure - the familiar reddish-brown color, something armored and spearlike about it.

Oh, she could _ruin_ with this.

"Hmm...how much prep does a krogan need anyway?"

"You're to take what you want," Wrex replied. "Initiate's orders."

"As if you're getting off that easy. Bend over. I want you begging before I do it."

That seemed to startle him more than the idea of a savage fuck. But Shepard grinned a knifelike grin.

"Strip," she said, "and assume the position."

Wrex dropped a metric shitload of body armor. His cock was already rough and excited, and Shepard knew this wouldn't be difficult. He bent over on the bed, spreading his legs. 

Shepard touched the tip of her dildo to his asshole, and kept it there, letting him feel what was about to fuck him as she worked her fingers in with the sort of mastery she had developed during years in the service. Something about war made men kinky.

Wrex's prostate seemed in a closer, shallower position than it was in most humans, and Shepard suppressed a snort of laughter. He was made for fucking, and this was going to be easy.

Wrex grunted low in this throat as she began to finger-fuck him, and she leaned over him and whispered, "If you come before I get in you, I'm going to kill you." He made a choking sound, a deep growl, and nodded.

He was beginning to shift from foot to foot now, and Shepard was starting to think about what that would feel like against her strap.

"Go ahead. Beg for your life."

"Never," said Wrex.

Shepard pulled back her fingers and then slammed them hard into his hole. Wrex groaned.

"Commander..."

"Do whatever I say."

"Yes. Yes..."

Shepard laughed breathlessly. "You're awfully easy to break for a krogan."

"Anything," he gasped, "for my commanding officer..."

She rubbed the tip of her strap against his hole. "Anything?"

And Wrex said, with sincerity that went beyond this fantasy, "Anything."

Shepard drove it in deep. 

Wrex's back arched like a virgin's, and she loved that, this enormous thing that had exhausted himself fucking krogan women, all that muscle and fat perfectly controlled. She felt herself dripping from beneath her leather harness, and she rubbed her thighs against Wrex, wetting him, claiming him, letting her soldier know he was pleasing her.

She found an angle she liked and paid no mind to whether or not she was pleasuring Wrex. This was about her strap, her clit. 

"You better make me come," she hissed, pushing his bulky shoulders down on the bed. Wrex muttered something, exhaled steam, but she couldn't hear him and she didn't care.

She fucked him. She fucked him until she was close, then changed angles, let herself pull back, and then pounded into him again, letting her arousal build up before switching and doing it all over again. She wanted to feel that power. That control. That massive thing breathing rough beneath her, in total submission, reaching back and spreading his ass for her.

"Mmclose," Wrex grunted.

Shepard barked out a laugh, and speeded up. She wanted to come before he did, and she was willing to do what she had to to get it. She came quickly and with military efficiency, graciously leaning over on top of him and letting Wrex feel her body spasm. 

She reached down, fit her hand around his krogan cock, and the second she touched him she was met with a geyser of come (no wonder they were real breeders) and she gripped him far past the point of pain.

Then she let him go, and Wrex slid to the floor with a thunk.

Then he got up and clapped her come-covered hand. "Shepard! Shepard! Shepard!" he chanted.

"SHEPARD!" roared the krograns from in the mess hall.

She hoped they hadn't heard everything...but then again, she was a bit of a show-off.


End file.
